


My Brother's Best Friend

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin was adopted by Debbie when he was two, and grew up as Michael's brother.He has always been in love with Brian Kinney, and finally gets the chance to show him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

AN: In this story, Vic, Ben, and Hunter are not positive. And Hunter is seven.

 

“Hey Taylor-Novotny! Your mom’s on the phone!” “Thanks Jake.” Justin said going out to the payphone in the hallway. “Hey ma.” He said. “Hey Sunshine how ya doin?” Debbie Novotny asked her youngest son.

“I’m fine Ma, how’s Uncle Vic and everyone?” Justin asked. “Everyone’s fine kiddo.” Debbie told him.

Anyone who didn’t know the situation would always ask how she could be his mother, they looked nothing alike. Justin was sick of telling the story, how when he was two his parents died and Jennifer left him to her best friend, Debbie Novotny. 

Debbie and Vic had raised him like he was a blood member of the family. No special treatment, and he got whacked on the head the same as his brother Michael.

Michael and Justin were best friends, as well as brother’s. 

 

“Mother, I know something is up, you never call me in the middle of the afternoon otherwise.” Justin said laughing. “Ok, ok, you know Uncle Vic’s birthday is coming, and I was wondering if you’d come home for it.” She told him. “Ma, I already told you I was.” Justin said laughing.

“Just checking, it’s my god damned right as your mother.” She said and Justin smiled. “Hurry home Justin, I miss you.” She said softly. “I miss you too ma, I’ll be home tomorrow, I love you.” He said and once she said it back he hung up.

Not ten minutes later the phone rang again. “Justin, it’s your brother.” Jake said laughing. “Jesus Christ!” Justin exclaimed. “What!” He said into the phone. “Fuck you too little brother.” Michael said. “Sorry Mikey, Ma just called me.” He explained. “Say no more, I understand perfectly.” Michael said laughing. “Um, Michael, will Brian be there for Uncle Vic’s party?” He asked. “Yeah, why wouldn’t he be?” Michael asked. “No reason, I was just curious.” Justin said. “J, you aren’t still in love with him are you?” Michael asked. “Of course not.” Justin lied. “Justin Taylor-Novotny! You are!” Michael said laughing. “It’s not funny Michael Charles Novotny!” Justin countered. “Listen, I gotta go pick up Hunter from school, I’ll see you tomorrow, love you.” Michael said. “Love you too Mikey, give my nephew a hug from me.” Justin said.

They hung up and Justin went back to the dorm room. He was seriously considering changing schools and going to Pittsburgh Institute Of Fine Art A.K.A. PIFA. He missed his family, and he knew Debbie would be thrilled to have both her boys near her.

 

 

The next morning Justin was packed and loaded. The drive to Pittsburgh was relatively short, or at least felt that way. When he pulled up to Debbie’s, she came running out of the house in her trademark “I love my gay son” t-shirt. “Justin!” She squealed. He got out of the car and she pulled him into a hug. “Hey Ma.” He said and kissed her cheek. “Look how skinny you are!” She scolded lightly.

“I know what you’re thinking and no, you’re not fattening me up.” Justin laughed. “Justin!” Vic said when they went in. “Uncle Vic.” Justin said giving him a hug. “Sis, are you already torturing him?” Vic asked good naturedly. “I don’t torture my children.” Debbie said glaring at him with a smile. “Nah, just bug us to death.” Michael said coming in and hugging Justin tightly. “Missed you asshole.” Justin said grinning.

Seven year old Hunter came running in, followed by Ben. “Uncle Jus!” He squealed running to him. Justin couldn’t believe this was the same little boy Michael and Ben had adopted.

At four, Hunter’s mother had started selling his body. When Michael and Ben got him he was distant, and terrified of men. It had taken two years, but he had finally broken out of his shell and was a normal, loving, little boy. Who, luckily, was not HIV positive. 

 

“Hey squirt, miss me?” Justin asked laughing. “Well Duh!” He said and Justin groaned. “Who taught him to say Duh?” He asked. “He learned it at school, isn’t it just wonderful.” Michael groaned.

“Well, at least it’s duh and not a cuss word.” Lindsay said coming in and hugging Justin.

“We missed you.” Mel said hugging him as well. “Where is he!” Emmett called running downstairs. “Right here Em.” Justin said laughing. Emmett strangled him in a hug, and at that moment Brian walked in.

“Hey Bri.” Justin greeted him. “Sunshine, I see the great state of New York can’t keep you away.” He said. “Yeah well, I missed my family.” Justin said and kissed Debbie’s cheek.

“Ma, I have a surprise for you.” Justin told her. “A surprise? For me? What is it?” She asked. “I’m changing schools and going to PIFA.” He told her. “Oh my god! Baby I am so happy!” She screeched hugging him tightly. “I thought you would be.” He said hugging her back.


	2. My Brother's Best Friend

Later that night Justin and the gang went to Babylon. Justin was having a great time, when Brian Kinney walked in. “I’m going to make Brian fall in love with me.” He told Emmett. “Baby, many have tried, all have failed.” Em told him. “Well, they don’t have the one thing I do, the Novotny name.” Justin laughed.

He moved his way onto the dance floor, and moved right in front of Brian. “Well Sunshine, let’s see if you’ve got the moves.” Brian said and they danced. Soon people were parting and staring, as they danced. Michael and Ben walked in and Michael saw them, he wasn’t mad, he was worried. As much as he loved Brian, Justin was his baby brother, and he didn’t want him to get hurt.

After their dance, Brian headed to the backroom and looked at Justin, who quickly followed suit. They made their way downstairs and into their own little corner. It was hot, it was fun, but it was just sex, to both of them. Justin knew fucking Brian in the backroom wasn’t going to make him fall in love with him.

When they left the backroom Michael was waiting and grabbed Brian. “We need to talk.” He told him. “Mikey, calm down, all I did was fuck him, not break him.” Brian laughed. “God dammit Brian, he’s my baby brother, don’t you dare fucking hurt him.” Michael threatened, his eyes full of warning.

“Michael, how can I hurt him? He knows it was just a fuck.” Brian told him. “That’s just it Brian, he doesn’t, he’s been in love with you since he was twelve years old!” Michael yelled. “Are you fucking serious?” Brian asked. “Hell yes I’m serious, and if you hurt him, that’s it, we’re done.” Michael said and walked away.

Brian was left standing there, he didn’t know what to do, but he had to do something.

Michael grabbed Justin and pulled him outside. “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing!” He yelled. “Brian apparently.” Justin said rather rudely. “Justin, have you completely lost it?” Michael asked. “Mikey, I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.” Justin said and started to walk away.

“God Dammit Justin, he doesn’t love you and he NEVER WILL! Brian doesn’t DO love, or boyfriends, or any of that shit!” Justin felt like he’d been sucker punched, he knew all of this was true, but to hear his own brother say it, hurt.

“Fuck you Michael, what would you know about it! GO HOME TO YOUR HUSBAND AND YOUR SON AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” He yelled and ran off, tears falling down his face.

“Justin! WATCH OUT!” Michael screamed as Justin came straight into the path of a car. It all happened so fast, no one had time to move. The sound of screeching tires filled the alley and Michael ran to his brother’s lifeless body.

 

Brian had come outside and had seen the car hit Justin, and then speed off. “JUSTIN!” He yelled and ran to Mikey’s side. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. 

It was cold, and Brian pulled the scarf he had on off to press against Justin’s forehead. By then a large crowd had assembled and Debbie, who was on her way home, knew something was wrong and came rushing over. “JUSTIN!” She screamed. “Ma don’t, don’t move him.” Michael said between his tears, holding onto her.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics carefully lifted Justin onto a stretcher. “We only have room for two.” The paramedic explained. “I’m his mother, I’m going.” Debbie said and got in. “Mikey, go on.” Brian said. “You go, I’ll ride with Ben.” Michael said and ran off. Brian had no choice but to climb in and hold onto Debbie, who was an emotional wreck.

“He’ll be ok Deb, he’ll be ok.” Brian soothed, holding the only woman who’d ever been a mother to him. When they arrived at the hospital, Debbie went to sign the insurance forms, and Brian was left alone, still holding onto the scarf. Michael and Ben came running in, followed closely by Emmett and Ted.

Mel and Linds arrived then with Vic, Dusty, one of their lesbian friends, was watching Gus. Daphne ran in after Michael called her, and hugged Michael. 

Hours of pacing, and still no word, Michael began to fear the worst. “Don’t you even think it.” Debbie warned. “Ma, I’m scared.” He said and broke down. “This is all my fault, I never should have yelled at him like I did.” Michael said crying. “Michael, listen to me, no matter what you said to him, he’s still your brother, he still loves you, and this is NOT your fault, do you understand me.” She said and held him.

“Mrs. Novotny, I’m Doctor Johnson.” A doctor said coming out. “How’s Justin?” She asked. “Ma’am, Justin is in a coma.” The young woman told her gently. “He struck his head on the windshield of the car, he has six broken ribs, a broken nose, and we finally stopped the internal bleeding. We aren’t sure if there will be brain damage yet.” Doctor Johnson told her.

“Oh god, no, please.” Debbie said and burst into tears. Vic and Michael rushed to her side. “Did anyone see the car that struck him?” She asked. “I did, I was coming out of Babylon and saw the car, it was a 1976 Mustang Convertible, I think it was either black or dark blue, I couldn’t really see.” Brian told her honestly. “Thank you, that will help.” She said and left the family to console each other.

“Why my baby? Why?” Debbie asked to no one in particular. “He’ll be ok Ma, he has to be.” Michael said through his tears.

Brian watched all of them and let his own tears fall, for the little blonde twink that had his heart a long time ago, and had come home to reclaim it.


	3. My Brother's Best Friend

AN: Sorry guys, but I don’t have a clue where to go with this now, so I’m ending it, but I promise you’ll like the ending.

It had been two weeks, two fucking weeks since Justin’s accident. Brian had sat there by his bedside every night since, and had sworn the nurse to secrecy. However, he hadn’t counted on one of the orderlies telling Debbie. Debbie walked in one night and squeezed Brian’s shoulder. “He’s still in it, he won’t wake up Deb.” Brian said, his voice wobbly. “My baby is a fighter, he’ll get through this.” She said with all the confidence of a mother. Suddenly Justin shifted and Brian and Debbie looked at him. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he blinked several times. “Mom? Brian? Where am I?” He asked. “You’re in the hospital baby, you got hit by a car.” Debbie told him. “Where’s Michael? Is he ok?” Justin asked. “He’s fine.” Brian assured him.

“I’m going to get the doctor.” Debbie said and ran out. “Brian, what day is it?” Justin asked. “It’s the 13th of May.” Brian told him honestly. “I’ve been here for two weeks!” Justin yelled. “Shhh, calm down Sunshine.” Brian said and smoothed his hair back. 

 

Two years later:

Justin walked into the loft after meeting with Daphne. He and Brian had become inseparable after his accident, and neither man wanted anyone else. Everyone had said it couldn’t be done, that no one could make Brian Kinney fall in love. Justin smiled, he’d done it, he’d tamed the stud of Liberty Avenue.

Granted, every once in a while Brian had the urge to trick, but one look at Justin was all he needed and that thought left him once more. Because, no matter how many tricks he fucked, there was only one man in his life that he needed, and only one that he wanted.

Preparations were complete, and Brian was ready to take the next step. He’d arranged for a small private table at Olive Garden, one of Justin’s favorite places to eat. 

They walked in, hand in hand, and ignoring the few glares from some straight men. They were seated and after giving their orders, Brian stood up and went beside Justin. He kneeled down and Justin almost fainted. “Brian? What are you doing?” He asked. “Justin, I need you in my life, permanently. For years, I denied what I felt because you’re my best friend’s little brother. But, as time has passed, I’ve come to realize that age doesn’t matter, and neither does Michael, at least when it comes to us. I love you, I want to be with you forever, Justin Craig Taylor-Novotny, will you marry me?” 

Justin just sat there, not quite believing his ears. “I’m waiting for an answer Sunshine, and people are staring.” Brian said laughing. “YES!” Justin yelled pulling Brian to his feet and kissing him. Many people clapped and cheered for them. 

 

 

Epilogue:

5 years later:

Justin was on one side of Lindsay, while Brian and Mel were on the other. These babies, were going home with them. “Come on Linds, you’re almost there, PUSH!” Justin said and flinched as he felt like his hand was being broken.

Two pushes later and “Waaaaaaah!” A baby’s cry filled the room. “It’s a girl!” “Ok Linds, one more to go and you’re done.” Brian said encouragingly. “I can’t.” She said crying. “Listen to me, you can do this.” Justin told her. Lindsay bit down and pushed with all of her strength. “Waaaaaaah!” The second baby came out. “It’s a boy!” Melanie announced to her. 

After Linds was cleaned up and the babies were weighed, they handed them both to Lindsay, who handed one to Brian and one to Justin. “Hi there beautiful, I’m your daddy.” Brian said softly, holding the baby girl. “Have you thought of names?” Linds asked. “Actually, we have.” Justin said and stared at the baby boy. “Victor Aiden Taylor-Novotny-Kinney.” He announced. “Alexandra Deborah Taylor-Novotny-Kinney.” Brian told her. “Ali and Aiden.” Lindsay said smiling. 

Gus ran in then followed by Jenny, and looked at their new brother and sister. Even though Brian and Justin would have custody, Linds and Mel were still Mommy and Mama.

The birth certificates were filled out, and Lindsay and Brian signed them.


End file.
